pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Hufflepuff
Hufflepuff House is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was founded by Helga Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs are known for being trustworthy, loyal and hardworking. According to J.K. Rowling, Hufflepuff roughly corresponds to the element of earth. Associated Traits Hufflepuffs are associated with trustworthiness, loyalty and a strong work ethic. Hufflepuff has produced the fewest Dark witches and wizards of any house. Many people view Hufflepuff as the least clever or exceptional house. According to the welcome letter, this is not necessarily true. Notable Alumni Founder Helga Hufflepuff was the founder of Hufflepuff House. Her chocolate frog card describes her as a loyal, charming witch with great skill at performing food-related charms. Head of House Pomona Sprout is the Head of Hufflepuff House. She is the Head of Herbology at Hogwarts and brings interesting plants, including ones that dance and talk, to the Hufflepuff common room, possibly the reason why Hufflepuffs are generally good at herbology. Ghost The Fat Friar is the Hufflepuff ghost. He is a plump, friendly man wearing monk robes and is always willing to help Hufflepuffs who are lost or in trouble. Notable Members *Grogan Stump, former Minister for Magic *Artemesia Lufkin, former Minister for Magic *Dugald McPhail, former Minister for Magic *Newt Scamander, world authority on magical creatures *Bridget Wenlock, thirteenth-century Arithmancer who first discovered the magical properties of the number seven *Hengist of Woodcroft, founder of the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade *Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth *Professor Kettleburn, Care of Magical Creatures Professor before Rubeus Hagrid *Pomona Sprout *Nymphadora Tonks *Gabriel Truman *Cedric Diggory 1991-1998 school year *Hannah Abbott *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Susan Bones *Ernest "Ernie" Macmillan *Zacharias Smith Hufflepuff Basement The Hufflepuff common room and dormitories are located in the Hufflepuff Basement. Students enter the Basement through a barrel in a stack of barrels in the kitchen corridor. They must tap the correct barrel in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' for the lid to open and reveal the passageway to the common room. If someone taps the wrong barrel or uses the wrong rhythm, that person is drenched in vinegar. Hufflepuff's common room is round and cozy, with low ceilings and circular windows showing rippling grass and dandelions. The room always seems sunny, a feeling enhanced by the copper furnishings and the overstuffed yellow and black sofas and chairs. Plants hang from the ceiling or sit on windowsills; many of these are unusual specimens that Professor Sprout brings as decorations. Round doors in the common room lead to the dormitories, which are lit by copper lamps. Patchwork quilts cover the four-poster beds and everyone has a copper bed warmer hanging on the wall. It is the only common room that has remained free of intruders for over 500 years, or even the course of the books. Welcome Message WELCOME TO HOUSE Hufflepuff You probably know that some of Hufflepuff’’s most renowned members include Nymphadora Tonks and Cedric Diggory. But did you know that Hufflepuff's house ghost, the Fat Friar, still resents the fact he was never made a cardinal? Or that Hufflepuff has produced the fewest Dark wizards of any house at Hogwarts? Here you can discover more about your beloved house through writing by J.K. Rowling, articles by Pottermore and all the latest Hufflepuff news. You can also share your Hufflepuff pride with your friends, with downloadable wallpaper and house emblems. Old Pottermore Welcome Message "Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE. Our emblem is the badger, an animal that is often underestimated, because it lives quietly until attacked, but which, when provoked, can fight off animals much larger than itself, including wolves. Our house colours are yellow and black, and our common room lies one floor below the ground, on the same corridor as the kitchens. "Now, there are a few things you should know about Hufflepuff house. First of all, let's deal with a perennial myth about the place, which is that we’re the least clever house. WRONG. Hufflepuff is certainly the least boastful house, but we’ve produced just as many brilliant witches and wizards as any other. Want proof? Look up Grogan Stump, one of the most popular Ministers for Magic of all time. He was a Hufflepuff – as were the successful Ministers Artemesia Lufkin and Dugald McPhail. Then there's the world authority on magical creatures, Newt Scamander; Bridget Wenlock, the famous thirteenth-century Arithmancer who first discovered the magical properties of the number seven, and Hengist of Woodcroft, who founded the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which lies very near Hogwarts School. Hufflepuffs all. "So, as you can see, we’ve produced more than our fair share of powerful, brilliant and daring witches and wizards, but, just because we don’t shout about it, we don’t get the credit we deserve. Ravenclaws, in particular, assume that any outstanding achiever must have come from their house. I got into big trouble during my third year for duelling a Ravenclaw prefect who insisted that Bridget Wenlock had come from his house, not mine. I should have got a week of detentions, but Professor Sprout let me off with a warning and a box of coconut ice. "Hufflepuffs are trustworthy and loyal. We don’t shoot our mouths off, but cross us at your peril; like our emblem, the badger, we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. Nobody intimidates us. "However, it’s true that Hufflepuff is a bit lacking in one area. We’ve produced the fewest Dark wizards of any house in this school. Of course, you’d expect Slytherin to churn out evil-doers, seeing as they’ve never heard of fair play and prefer cheating over hard work any day, but even Gryffindor (the house we get on best with) has produced a few dodgy characters. "What else do you need to know? Oh yes, the entrance to the common room is concealed in a stack of large barrels in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. Tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’, and the lid will swing open. We are the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar. "You will hear other houses boast of their security arrangements, but it so happens that in more than a thousand years, the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories have never been seen by outsiders. Like badgers, we know exactly how to lie low – and how to defend ourselves. "Once you’ve opened the barrel, crawl inside and along the passageway behind it, and you will emerge into the cosiest common room of them all. It is round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it always feels sunny, and its circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions. "There is a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the windowsills. Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she brings the most interesting specimens (some of which dance and talk) to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology. Our overstuffed sofas and chairs are upholstered in yellow and black, and our dormitories are reached through round doors in the walls of the common room. Copper lamps cast a warm light over our four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls, should you have cold feet. "Our house ghost is the friendliest of them all: the Fat Friar. You’ll recognise him easily enough; he’s plump and wears monk’s robes, and he’s very helpful if you get lost or are in any kind of trouble. "I think that’s nearly everything. I must say, I hope some of you are good Quidditch players. Hufflepuff hasn’t done as well as I’d like in the Quidditch tournament lately. "You should sleep comfortably. We’re protected from storms and wind down in our dormitories; we never have the disturbed nights those in the towers sometimes experience. "And once again: congratulations on becoming a member of the friendliest, most decent and most tenacious house of them all." House Cup *Hufflepuff came fourth for the first house cup with 62,596,368 house points. *Hufflepuff came third for the second house cup with 48,438,276 points. *Hufflepuff came fourth for the third house cup with 26,715,401 points. *Hufflepuff won the fourth house cup with 24,915,860 points. *Hufflepuff came third for the fifth house cup with 27,350,412 points. *Hufflepuff came fourth for the sixth house cup with 32,259,036 points. *Hufflepuff came second for the seventh house cup with 50,109,456 points. *Hufflepuff won the eighth house cup with 26,796,774 points. Behind the Scenes *Rupert GrintPottermore - Video: Rupert Grint reminisces about Ron Weasley and Matthew LewisPottermore - Video: Matthew Lewis discovers his Hogwarts house were Sorted into Hufflepuff. References See also *Hufflepuff Welcome Letter *Hufflepuff on the Harry Potter Wiki Category:Hogwarts Category:Hufflepuff Category:New from J. K. Rowling Category:Houses Category:Common Room Category:Common Rooms